


Harry gets detention, Remus gets a blow job

by londongirl_booklover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongirl_booklover/pseuds/londongirl_booklover
Summary: The war has ended and Harry and Remus are a couple. Harry fantasizes about giving Remus a blow job to get out of detention.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 48





	Harry gets detention, Remus gets a blow job

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not good at writing summaries. This story takes place five years after the war has ended and Voldemort is defeated. Harry and Remus are a couple and they love to have sex.  
> I might write more later but I haven't decided.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Remus sat behind his desk, his amber eyes on Harry. “Harry, a word please,” he said. His voice soft but with authority. Harry turned to look at the professor and walked towards the desk. He stopped and stood before it. “What is it professor?” he asked, barely daring to look into those amber eyes.   
“I’m giving you detention,” said the older man.   
“What…why?” Harry stammered.   
“Because, you’ve been a naughty boy,” Remus replied. His voice was still low and there was just a hint of menace in it. Harry shuddered at the words.  
“Maybe we could make some sort of arrangement,” he spluttered. As he spoke, Remus had gotten out of his chair and walked around the desk so that he was directly behind Harry. He leaned in and spoke right into Harry’s ear, “Yes, I’m sure we could make an arrangement,” his voice was almost a growl now. It sent shivers down Harry’s spine. Harry spun to face him, and saw lust and desire in his professor’s eyes. Remus dove and captured Harry’s mouth in a bruising kiss for a second before pulling back. “Perhaps if you give me something I want, I won’t give you detention,” Remus said. “Get on your knees Potter.” Harry hasten to obey. He got to his knees as Remus undid his belt and took his cock out of his pants. Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of it. It was quite large. Harry licked his lips. “If you suck me off, and do a good job of it, I won’t give you detention,” Remus said stroking his already hard cock. Harry nodded, showing that he understood before opening his mouth and taking Remus’ cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and Remus moaned. Remus twisted his fingers in Harry’s hair and thrust his cock deeper into the wet, hot mouth. Harry moaned around the cock. He loved sucking Remus’ cock. He loved feeling used. He sucked greedily as Remus started thrusting in and out of Harry’s mouth. Remus was in complete control and Harry couldn’t be happier.  
Harry felt himself get hard and reached one of his hands down his pants to touch himself. Remus noticed. “Look how turned on you are from having my cock in your mouth,” he sneered continuing to thrust in and out of Harry’s mouth. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? You love me using you for my own pleasure, don’t you? I bet you were hoping I’d give you detention so that you could have an excuse to suck me off.”  
Harry moaned. He absolutely loved it when Remus, who was usually so quiet talked dirty to him. Remus’ trusting speed up and Harry could tell he was close. With a few more thrusts, Remus was coming into Harry’s mouth. Remus coming in his mouth sent Harry over the edge and soon he was coming as well, his hand sticky.  
After Remus came, he collapsed on the floor pulling Harry to him. The two men lay on the floor panting for a few moments, arms and legs tangled. After they got their breaths back, Remus pulled Harry into a sloppy kiss.   
“That was bloody amazing. Thank you,” Harry whispered to his lover.   
“It’s I who should be thanking you,” Remus murmured. “Was it what you wanted? I mean I know you’ve been fantasizing about this for a while. I just hope it was everything that you wanted,” Remus was suddenly unsure. Even though they had been together for five years, he still sometimes felt uncertain and worried that Harry would wake up one day and realize that he could do better.  
Harry cuddled into Remus’ chest, a smile playing on his lips. He knew Remus feared that he wasn’t good enough, but Harry was never happier than when they were together. “Yes, Remus, it was better than I had hoped it would be. You know I love it when you take control like that. You shouldn’t worry so much you know. I’m never going to leave you.” He kissed the older man on the lips and could feel that Remus was smiling.   
“I love you, Harry,” Remus said.  
“I love you too,” Harry sighed content. They got off the floor and headed for their bed. “So, now that we’ve done my fantasy, what is it that you fantasize about?” Harry asked his lover. Remus grinned. He had lots of fantasies about Harry.  
“Well..” he began as they both collapsed into bed. He told Harry all about his fantasies and the two of them drifted off to sleep knowing that they had the rest of their lives to act them out.


End file.
